


Ink & Needles

by Aphrodisiakum



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Are those enough sex tags?, Clothed Sex, M/M, Needles, Oral Sex, Seduction, a very little bit of blood, also Deidara style so don't expect much, and a minor suicide mention Deidara style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodisiakum/pseuds/Aphrodisiakum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasori is a tattoo artist and Deidara wants to be tattooed by him. That's not the only thing he wants from him, though...<br/>[Have a shitty porn-plot-summary. :') Enjoy.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink & Needles

**Author's Note:**

> At least the title is quite nice. ;D
> 
> First uploaded to tumblr. Original post is there: http://ookamiaurora.tumblr.com/post/145014854919/ink-and-needles
> 
> Just to warn you - I'm german. People said there are only very few mistakes, though. I can just hope that's correct. ;P

“I want this! Hnn!”  
Sasori eyed the young man in front of him with a flat gaze, curiously actually, just for a moment. He had long blonde hair, his eyes were lined with a flamboyant amount of black make-up and he had a deep, raw, determined voice, as he slammed the piece of paper on the counter between them.  
Sasoris gaze dropped a second later, looking over the lines on the messy ripped out drawing.  
“Okay”, he said and took what was rather a sketch than a proper artwork to be imprinted on ones body, even drawn on quad paper. But that was none of his business and he certainly didn't intend to make it, either. “This size?”, he just asked.  
“Yeah!”  
“I'll transfer it.”, he said, turning to disappear behind a curtain in the back.

It didn't take long since it really were just a few lines, building a strange symmetrical ornament.  
“Like this?”, he asked as he held the transferred drawing in front of him, when he pulled the curtain aside again. “Or were all those scratchy lines intended? Because I cleaned them up.”  
“It's fine like this, yeah!” The young man gave a wide smile and the tattoo artist responded with a short nod.  
He opened a drawer under the counter and pulled out a contract, filling out some empty lines before he passed it over to his customer.  
“So I need your-”, he started, when in the next second the desired ID card was already shoved towards him, which made him stop.  
He barely looked at it, _Deidara_ he read, just giving another short glance to his birth date, raising an eyebrow right after.  
“Twenty-one today, hm?”, he rather noticed than asked. “So this is a present?”  
The question didn't sound truly interested and he showed him where he had to sign right after, passing him the pen. “Price is here and the rest is the obvious part – possible risks, you're obliged to tell me about any relevant diseases or allergies and I'm allowed to hurt you and so on.”  
A smug grin traced his opposites lips. “Yeah.”, he gave back, followed by a deep chuckle as he signed without reading anything. “Now you are. I'm treating myself today … hnn...”

…

Sasori locked the the shop's front door, before they went to his workroom.  
“You're running this alone, hnn?”  
“Yes. That's why I need to lock up”, he clarified. “We both wouldn't want someone to disturb.”  
“Oh I wasn't going to complain, hnn. We certainly wouldn't...”, he agreed with a kind of undertone Sasori couldn't quite interpret – the blonde also seemed a little like his thoughts had trailed off, matching how his eyes inspected every corner of the shop.  
Which made Sasori feel kinda uncomfortable. He didn't like nosy brats – not, that he had to hide anything. The shop just was a part of his private sphere, somehow. Sure, in the first place he was here to work, but as he said, he was running it alone, he had arranged it alone, it was _his_.

Sasori turned around, shoving the keys into one of his back-pockets. “This way.”, he told him, nodding down the short, narrow hallway behind the thick fabric, before he passed him and entered it. “So where do you want your abstract scribble?”  
“Hey, it's...”, the blonde attempted to talk back – but apparently he didn't even know what to bring up against those assumptions. “I put thought in that, hnn!”, he finally just said, pouting as he followed him along the small hallway.  
He wasn't really upset, couldn't be. It _was_ abstract after all, since that was kinda what he had intended.  
“If you say so. Where does it go, I asked”, Sasori reminded as he opened the next to last of a handful of doors, to step into a sterile looking room.  
“Left chest.”, the blonde grumbled back, stepping through the door himself and closing it behind him.  
“Then go ahead and undress.”

The young man didn't react.  
His blue eyes shifted around, this time observing the small room and it's fittings like he had done it with the other one before.  
In the small bright entrance the walls had been decorated with photographs of the redheads former works, there had been a tall plant and books and magazines about body art and all that stuff, but this room here seemed almost clinical. The clear white light and buzzing sound of the neon tube above matched the scenario, as the tattoo artist turned it on, before sitting down on a swivel stool.  
But nonetheless everything looked neat and like it was took good care of.

Deidara's gaze stopped at a desk in the corner, and he took a few steps towards it.  
“Hey, what's that? You also pierce, hnn?”  
“Sometimes. But as far as I remember you're here to be tattooed. Would you sit down?”, Sasori sighed, slowly losing his patience with this curious kid.  
“Yeah.”, he answered in a marginal manner, without actually turning around to go take a seat or even look at him. “I didn't see any photos of pierced skin or something, hnn.” He looked back over his shoulder.  
“I'm more into tattoos.”, Sasori just stated calm but with an unnerved undertone, while he gave both gloves a last short tug, before gripping the disinfectant. “Do you want to place that thing yourself?”, he came back to talking about the soon-to-be tattoo, because of which they were actually here.

Obviously he intended to close the topic and get his job done but either his customer didn't notice that or simply didn't care. Probably the latter.

“You don't like it, huh?”, he countered instead of giving an answer, as he finally turned towards the older man.  
“I neither like it nor dislike it. Why is this of interest?” Sasori shook his head slightly while preparing the needle. “I don't know you or what it even depicts.”  
“No questions, though?”  
„Only, if you’d already take your shirt off.”  
Sasori looked up, ready to begin, giving a tired look because the other one obviously wasn't.

“But even without knowing what it stands for, shouldn't you-”  
“Listen brat, if you want to tell me what those messy lines are supposed to mean, just go ahead and _do it_ , but don’t make me wait any longer and _take off your goddamned shirt at last_.”  
Sasori's patience was depleted long since.

The young man looked up, blinking.  
Then he smirked, stroking long, thick strands of his full hair back.  
“Wow”, he said, “it’s been a while since someone wanted me to undress _this badly_ , hnn.”  
Without hesitating any longer, still smirking, he grabbed the fabric and finally pulled it over his head.

…

The sleek leather of the seat hat felt cold at first but by now it was already warm and adhered to his skin, twitching at it lightly whenever he moved just a little bit.  
He watched the needle engraving the first pigments into his skin with a smile.  
It hurt a little, but was definitely bearable. Pain had never been something that bothered him much. Something about the fast pricking even felt relaxing and he remained silent for some more moments, in which Sasori gladly took part.

“It's a mouth.”, he then said, seemingly out of nowhere. But the tattooist had said he should just tell him if he wanted to. So he did. “Well, yes, abstract. It's more the … _idea_ of a mouth, to be honest I don't quite know, the design just came to my mind.” He looked up from his own chest to Sasoris head above, short red locks softly shifting aside when the tattooer moved, lifting the needle to wipe over his chest.  
Finally being so close to him had something fascinating about it and for a second it made Deidara almost forget his words.  
“But”, he said slowly, trying not to trail off with his thoughts, which just wouldn't work completely, “I thought of a mouth, when I drew it. I like to imagine my heart as a ti me bomb, hnn!”

Sasori couldn't really follow his words, if he was honest, and wondered if he was supposed to get how those two statements connected. Probably not, he guessed.  
“In case you meant to place the tattoo above your heart – it isn’t on your left.”, he simply decided to tell him, by the way. Because it was a fact and he wouldn't know what else to answer to his confused babbling. “Your heart's in the middle.”  
That got the younger one startled and he looked up, at least waking up again. “What do you mean it isn't on the left, hnn?”  
“Exactly this. You just feel the beating on the left because of the Aorta.”  
“Ah?” He sounded only mildly surprised. “Well that's fine, the tattoo would have looked off in the middle anyway”, he shrugged the information off.  
Sasori nodded and Deidara gave a soft smile, for the redhead acknowledging if even just a little.

“Still, it would be great if it was one, hnn!”, he then continued his former words. “If I could make it one! Imagine to just rip it wide open, swallowing explosives down, making my heart _literally explode_!"

Sasori frowned.  
He was a maniac, he thought, as he stopped and leaned back a little, turning the gun off for a moment to just look at the blonde's with excitement glimmering eyes. They stayed bright and crazy a few moments, until he turned to look at the redhead a little bewildered.

“Huh? Why did you stop, hnn?”  
“Because you squirmed”, Sasori gave back, lifting a brow at this odd blonde mess on the chair in front of him, not being sure if he somehow amused him or just wore him down.  
Said one just scratched his neck, moved a little to get in place and lean back again.  
“Got me a little excited”, the blonde stated, giving the tattoo artist an apologizing look, but with a smirk on his lips.  
“Enough to make your nipples hard, it appears.”  
“If it would've been more than a little, there'd also be more than just my nipples hard.”  
Sasori shook his head in reaction to this comment, but – to his own surprise and Deidara's elation – he couldn't help but also smile at it, before he wiped ink and a little blood off his chest once more and got to work again.

“I must sound crazy”, Deidara noticed himself suddenly and at first Sasori didn't realize it was about the tattoo and bomb-hearts again, "But explosions are great, for many reasons and I just ... want people to acknowledge, hnn. But somehow even if they are loud and big and bright and have such an _impact_ , people tend to look away so often!”, he explained.  
Sasori passed him just a quick short look, but the blonde didn't look back, apparently still in thoughts.  
Sasori remained silent.  
“Or … look at it the wrong way.”, Deidara continued, “Not seeing, what really matters. It must be, because explosions are something out of reach, hnn. It's the only 'bad' thing about them. And I don't want it to be out of reach for me. I mean, it isn't – not like it is to others. _I_ see the impact. _I_ even _feel_ the impact and the beauty. But still it feels like the last part is missing and someday it won't anymore, someday it will be a first hand experience. And maybe _then_ they will _finally_ understand, hnn. It will be gre at enough so everyone will finally _have_ to see, _have_ to hear, _have_ to _feel_ and to _recognize_ , hnn! Have to recognize it was me who created it and that it makes an impact, that _I_ made an impact and then they'll stare in awe and can't help but to realize how _ignorant_ they've been all the time, not to notice my works of art and accept them as such, before I were gone, hnn!”  
The words had started off in an almost childish manner of fascination at the beginning, but all of a sudden they turned to be infuriated with rage in a very drastic way.  
Interesting, how fast there was nothing else left, Sasori thought.  
A groan ended this angry speech, and it sounded like you'd imagine a feral animal to sound when it's hurt. Still so angry and determined to bite if you'd dare to come close, but so obviously out of energy a the same time.  
It made him seem vulnerable. And Sasori was pretty sure he didn't notice that himself.

“You're suicidal”, the artist stated eventually, not stopping his work. Eyes still concentrating on the chest of his customer and the lines he drew into his skin.  
“I guess so” The blonde turned his head towards him. Grinned wide again, suddenly, as if he was amused over the fact. “But not in the sad way”, he added a moment after.  
“Isn't death always sad?” The question sounded almost tired and certainly more rhetorical than anything else, but the younger man didn't miss a chance to answer anyways, softly shaking his head.  
“Nah... Only for the people who remain. But if no one cares, it's not sad.”  
“That sounds very sad to me”, Sasori said, still not looking up, and there lay a really soft emphasis, barely noticeable, on the word _very_.  
No one caring. No one caring was the saddest thing, even more so than death.

It was a weird moment of silence between them, which was mostly weird because the talkative customer suddenly didn't answer anymore.  
To be honest, Sasori was rather curious why. Now he was tempted to look up, to see into his face, to check his expression once over, which may be able to tell him what the reason for his sudden silence was.  
But, he thought, that was none of his business and actually, he reminded himself, actually he didn't care for an answer. Why would he?

“You also have weird imaginations.”, so he said not long after – eliminating the silence, even if it usually didn't bother him. Most probably he just said something different so the blonde wouldn't get the chance to answer anymore, because actually the previous wasn't even a topic Sasori enjoyed talking about. Much the opposite.  
His opponent went along with it immediately, chuckled softly, which sent a light vibration through his chest, that made Sasori lift the needle for a moment, but he didn't complain.  
“Do I, hnn?”  
“Yes”, Sasori answered as he attempted to continue. “And I think you know that.”  
The younger one shrugged, cautious to not disturb the redheads work another time, eyes closed with a kinda arrogant look on his face. As if he was used to being judged. As if he didn't care or at least didn't want to care.  
Yes, Sasori eyed him, even if he wasn't interrupted this time. Thought a moment.  
“It's interesting, though”, he said then, flat voice, flat look. Just testing what his words could do.

They made Deidara's eyes widen, just a bit. Made them look a little brighter, a little more blue and less gray.  
Then, they made him smile. Not grin or smirk. It was a very soft and honest smile and it made him look strangely innocent.

And something about the way his lips curved made Sasori watch him differently for just a split second.  
Which, to be honest, shocked him a little.

“I wanna leave with something … big, you know?”, the blonde then said and his eyes returned to be more gray again, when his brows narrowed. “I don't want to just … disappear, hnn.”  
He lifted his head looked at Sasori in search for a sign of understanding.

Sasori understood better than he liked to admit.  
It made him tear his eyes away from the blonde's face without answering and get to his work again.

It stayed like this a while, but not for long. Deidara didn't mind but still he preferred talking and so he didn't even try to keep his mouth shut.  
At last he changed the subject this time.  
“You don't look like a tattoo artist, you know, hnn?”, he told the redhead, as it came to his mind.  
“Is that so?” Indifferent again.  
“Yeah you're not quite the tall and muscular stereotype and, for the most part, you're missing tattoos, hnn.”  
“Oh, I do have some, they're just not open for anyone to see.”  
Deidara laughed, lifting his eyebrows and observing his opponent curiously. “Sounds like naughty places!”  
“Not quite. I have one at that same place, for example.” Sasori gave a nod to the almost-done tattoo on the young man's chest, wiping over said one again.  
“Oh really?” It appeared that … delighted him, somehow? Which confused Sasori quite a bit. Surely there were many people who had their left chest tattooed. “What motive? Can I see it, hnn?”  
The redhead looked up, shaking his head. “No. I told you you can't, just a few moments ago.”, he reminded him uncomprehending. "Better take a look at your own.", Sasori suggested then, carefully stroking the fabric over the artwork a last time before putting the tattoo gun aside, giving even a small smile.

The blonde jumped off the warm, sticky seat, moving in front of the tall mirror aside it, eagerly observing his new body modification and the way he turned to watch from every side and ankle happily made him look boyish once again.  
Sasori noticed his own gaze being stuck on him. His smile still stuck on his own lips, too.

His eyes trailed off from his face to the slender back and the long hair flowing over it, then to his material and he stood up, finally bringing himself to tidy the place up.

“So, what about piercing now, hnn?”, Deidara suddenly requested, turning back to the shop's owner in a quick movement that made his hair flip.  
“Are you serious?”, he stepped towards him, eyes on the tattoo which he soon covered in a thin layer of salve and a transparent film.  
“Sure”, Deidara gave back looking down at the older man's fingers stroking over his chest. “I have spare money and wanted one anyways.”  
Sasori sighed. “Alright. Where?”  
“Nipple, of course”, Deidara grinned wide, as Sasori was done with the tattoo and looked up.

...

He lifted the seat up a little before letting his customer take place once again, fetching the things he needed from the table in the corner and placing them on a small one beside him.  
“Horizontal or vertical?”  
“Horizontal. Maybe I want a ring, later, hnn.”  
“Need anesthetic?”  
“Heck, no!”  
“You know you need to keep hands … and lips, or anything similar, off for a while after, don't you?” Sasori lifted an eyebrow  
“'Course. Won't be harder than it was with my tongue.” The blonde opened his lips, sticking said body part out, which had a small silver pearl sitting in it's middle. Sasori had noticed before, it was quite eye-catching. “And this was _really_ hard, since there's few I love more than using my tongue. But I still managed to keep it in my mouth til now.”, he explained, grinning, then added: “Now I feel rather urgent to use it soon again, though, hnn...”  
His smirk was still there, now accompanied by an attentive look with which he observed the redheads expression, awaiting some kind of reaction.

“Are you flirting with me?”, he asked in a nonchalant tone, caring more for preparing to pierce him.  
“Well, I try”, Deidara shamelessly admitted. “Actually I even try to to tempt you, hnn.” He had never meant to hide that.  
“It's a rather poor attempt.”, Sasori put him off, “And I'm too old for you, brat.”  
“So? I think I can decide for myself. How old are you, anyways?”  
“That's none of your business.” Not the first time today he reached for a new pair of gloves to pull over.  
Deidara laughed. “You act as if you're near dead, calling me brat and stuff. But you can't even be near … 40 or something.”  
“So? And if I were nonetheless?”, he took the piercing tongs, shifted closer to him and grasped his nipple with it right after.  
Deidara lightly sucked air between his teeth at the sudden firm grip, the smirk staying on his lips. “Then I'd still want to suck your cock rather desperately, old man.”

Sasori looked up at him, just for a moment.  
Then he turned to push the needle through his skin without further warning, getting a hushed groan as an answer.

He removed the tongs and the needle, leaving the metal bar in his flesh.  
“It will stay erect for a while”, Sasori told him as he closed the bar with a silver ball.  
“Not only my nipple, this time”, Deidara replied with shallow voice, looking down his own body.  
“Your … excitement grows pretty fast.”, it carried an almost derogatory undertone, matching the look with which he eyed him.  
“Tsk” Deidara looked up again, grinning. “Why so snarky, old man, are you jealous because yours won't work so well, anymore?”  
And he called _him_ 'snarky'... “It works just fine, brat.”  
“I sure hope so...”, of a sudden he gripped the older man by his wrist, jerking him closer which forced Sasori to firm his knee up on the seat.  
Immediately he felt his opposite's groin grinding against his leg, just once, before the blonde lifted his own to softly rub it between Sasori's legs.  
“So prove that it works, hnn...”, he mumbled, his second hand trailing up his arm, ending by his neck where he lightly gripped into the red locks, pulling the owner down, to meet his lips with his own.

Sasori responded with an unwilling noise as his hair was invaded but as he felt the rough lips he didn't have much time to complain anymore.  
His kiss was just as rough. Eager and messy and he didn't bother to take time, he just pushed his tongue between the soon slick lips and Sasori opened them and joined in.  
He felt the piercing ball between their tongues and surprisingly the blonde soon turned out as a really good kisser which he actually hadn't expected after that rash start.

It was a bit hard to concentrate on that though, considering that he also still created friction further down.  
Sasori shifted his leg a little, leaning more down over him, finally returning that movement too, even if mostly to stop his opponent from continuing it himself.  
It didn't do much for him, having him rub his crotch like that, with the firm fabric above, but since the blonde seemed to enjoy they might as well swap.  
Deidara gasped a little and Sasori parted their lips, not stopping to grind against the younger one though, watching his expression.

“Would you charge me for a few more needles in my skin?”, Deidara asked in a husky voice, swallowing right after. His arousal was already so consuming by now that even Sasori couldn't fail to notice.  
He sure was quick with those kind of things...  
“Since it looks like that would make me your whore, no.” He already lifted himself up, went to pick up a box full of carefully single packaged needles, immediately opening a first one as he came back to the seat were Deidara sat still, waiting and watching him.  
They were thin, looked almost delicate in comparison to the quite thick one he had used to pierce his nipple.

“Where do you want it, brat?”, his voice had only slightly changed in tone, but Deidara noticed and it made him shiver.  
“Wherever you prefer, hnn...”

Sasoris lips twitched into a satisfied smile.  
He didn't hesitate to shove the needle into the skin not so far from his nipple, ripping a second open right after to carefully place it right next to the other one, already ripping a third open, while Deidara softly hissed at the feeling. Sasori watched him when he pushed the next through his skin which offered only slight resistance to the sharp instrument.

Deidara smiled back at him. Sasori appeared to be quite dedicated to this task, which was really encouraging.  
Soon he felt the fourth already, then the fifth, also his leg that was still casually grinding against his constricted erection and distracted him, while watching as he placed the short needles in a circle, centering his new piercing.  
He didn't even try to not be noisy, moaned lowly when Sasori made him feel like it.

“Okay, stop, hnn...”, he panted all of a sudden, after Sasori had placed another few needles, already pressing the next to his skin, ready to push it under.  
“You change your mind quick, brat.”, he stopped, displeased though.  
“Not the needles, your leg, please- ah!”, instead of doing what he was asked for Sasori grind it against the younger one's crotch more intense, making him growl. “I'm gonna-”  
“Isn't that what you wish for?”, Sasori interrupted.  
“Not like this, hnn. At least let me open my pants, I really don't wanna cum inside.”  
“And maybe _I_ really don't want to have to clean your sperm off of anything in here.”  
“You enjoy torturing me, don't you?”  
Sasori didn't answer, which Deidara took as a yes, even if he didn't exactly felt _tortured_... But he stopped stimulating him and right now he really was thankful for that.

A few needles later it was almost a circle.  
“I feel like becoming your artwork.”, Deidara chuckled, watching as another needle made it complete.  
The noise Sasori gave as an answer was a very short but also very pleased one, if Deidara wasn't mistaken. _So he liked that, huh?_  
“Am … I, finished, yet, hnn...?”, he inquired with a mischievous smile.  
Sasori returned it and took another needle, fingers of his left hand sliding over the skin right above the seam of the younger one's jeans.  
Deidara's arm raised to reach for the rest of the seat behind him, holding onto it as they went beneath the fabric and he couldn't help but lift is hips just a little, in need to be touched.  
But he knew he wouldn't. He wasn't finished after all.  
As an act of consolation the fingers opened the button of his jeans at least before tugging the cloth a little down, revealing a line of short blonde hairs trailing down.  
His palm rested on the bulge underneath as he reached for another needle, pressing it out of it's packaging before he brought it to his skin, scratching along it with the tip.  
He gave it a push down, right above where the line of thin hair began, shoving it underneath which this time even made Deidara whimper a little.

Sasori looked up at his face, met his half-closed eyes, saw his lips vibrating a little, which he then bit with a smile.  
So he went on, took another needle, which caused a similar reaction as he placed it, the third made him lift his hips a little more.  
He really seemed aroused, even if he had started to bleed just a little, silently requesting him to go on.  
After two more he let go off the seat's backrest though and pushed Sasori back slowly, to stand up.

Before he could comment on this, he found himself sitting and the blonde kneeling down in front of him, suddenly in a hurry to open his pants.  
“I won't return that favor.”, Sasori let him know as he watched and pulled his gloves off to throw them in the bin.  
“It would already be a favor if you'd just let me suck you off. Lean back.”  
Sasori didn't until he was pushed.  
Right after he felt the younger one's fingers invading his underwear, pulling it down and exposing his member to the fresh air.

“And you're still sure it works like it should, huh?”, Deidara mumbled in disappointment of the fact, that Sasori was far from being as erect as he was.  
“Indeed.” He sure felt aroused, somehow, and was even getting hard already, but he just generally wasn't too eager for sex.  
This brat actually made a strangely good job to get him going, even if it may didn't look like it. But of course, he didn't tell him.  
“You may have a little too good self-control then, hnn...”, Deidara muttered.  
“Maybe I'm just not as fond of you as you are of me.”  
“Oh, you _will_ be, hnn...”, his voice wasn't just determined, it was almost angry.

He hadn't lied though.  
Much like his kiss his tongue did a messy job at first, but was quick to find out what Sasori liked.

Sasori hissed at the feeling of the small silver pearl sliding along the edge of his glans, soon pressing against the slid, pressing _in_ just a little bit, which made him quiver.  
He just couldn't stay leaned back, supported himself on his elbows, looking down at him.  
He watched a fairly big amount of his own precum oozing out of the tip and surprisingly Deidara gave an eager noise when the liquid rolled over the metal of his piercing and wet his tongue.  
Quickly his reddened lips closed around the head again, moving the slick muscle's soft flesh so it rolled over his slid, licking up what came out, then sucking hard, which made Sasori sit up and reach for his head with one hand, sliding between the strands and gripping them in a struggle not to pull. Or push, he didn't even know.

Deidara wore a self-satisfied look on his face and decided in favor of the redhead to push his firmly closed lips down on him, until Sasori felt the tip of his penis rubbing against the roof of Deidara's mouth. Hard first, then there was the soft, wet beginning of his throat, just for some seconds and he took a deep, sharp breath as the blonde sucked hard once again, gripping his hair tighter, before he pulled back. He let go, let him release his erection to open his mouth to breathe and swallow saliva.  
“I'm convinced now, hnn.” Yeah, Sasori was, too. “Can you go for a second round, after I've finished this?”  
“What?”, Sasori asked, still slightly dazzled by the now gone feeling of his hot lips. As he realized the question he laughed. “I don't think so.”  
“Then that's it.”, Deidara decided, immediately zipping his own pants open. “It's okay old man, I just hope you still can go for a while, hnn.”, he teased him, grinning widely as he pushed his jeans down to his knees.

“I won't do it bare, brat.”, Sasori just answered, as said attempted to stand up.  
“Oh you're one of those reasonable guys, huh? I suspected that. What a pity...”, he sighed, a little over-dramatic, pulling a condom out of his back-pocket, which he soon hurried to open.  
He looked up at Sasori, still grinning, before he put it between his own open lips and placed them on the head of his penis.  
This time he choked a little, as he shoved himself deep forward on his cock, rolling the condom over with his mouth and pulled back soon, leaving the condom back.  
His eyes shifted back to Sasori's as if he waited to be praised for his little show-act, while he rolled over the last part of the condom down to the shaft's base.  
“That was pretty slutty.”, Sasori told him.  
Deidara's grin widened and he laughed. “Thanks, hnn”, he said, rolling his eyes as he now stood up, getting rid of the rest of his clothes. “If it makes me slutty to openly enjoy sex, I'll surrender to that term.”  
“It wasn't about just enjoying sex, actually”, Sasori replied but didn't bother to explain any further, since his customer just crawled above him, completely naked, spreading his legs a little further as he knelt over his crotch.  
Some of the short blonde hairs were red with blood which was dry by now, building a thin stream down to his erections base.  
“You're finicky.”, Deidara said. “And I don't care for the judgment of someone who obviously enjoys me 'being slutty', hnn.”

His fingers reached behind him, stroking the older one's erection while his eyes searched the table to his side, gripping a bottle of surgical lubricant that would sure do.  
He was in a hurry to spread it over his shaft and between his own legs before he put it aside and lowered his body.  
The other one's hands supported him at his hips and Deidara hold onto one of his shoulders with a hand, the other guiding Sasori's cock inside him.

They both gave some noise as Sasori entered, even if said one tried to keep quiet.  
Deidara didn't. He was pretty loud and he was pretty eager to take all of him as soon as possible, pushing himself down as slowly as he managed, quickly pulling back then just to push down further in the next moment.

Sasori even heard him talking. Aroused nonsense, praising him for feeling good and similar things but he couldn't even concentrate and didn't really care.  
He was tight but in such a rush, and his smell was so present, it felt like quite many things at once.  
And Deidara seemed to notice.

“Just lean back.”, he demanded, once again pushing him until he would lie down. “You can just admire my body, while I'm working your cock, hnn.”  
Sasori answered with a snide noise, but maybe he even did admire his body. A little. At last he was far from being ugly, he had to admit. And Deidara surely knew that himself.  
His hair waved and flipped as he moved up and down in soon much smoother movements and he indeed did have a body many people would sure like to have themselves.  
Aside this his fresh tattoo was still a weird motive but, complimenting himself, he did a good job. And this, together with those needles in his skin, made Sasori aware of that intriguing fact to have another persons body marked.

Deidara very well noticed how the brown eyes observed him, a pleasing fact – which he'd like to return.  
He moved slower, pressing his hips onto Sasori's lap, humming as he relished the feeling of having him deep inside.  
“So am I allowed to see now, hnn?”, he asked lowly, his fingers crawled under the fabric of his shirt, the long nails scratching over the pale skin as they moved upwards.  
Sasori caught them and pulled them away, before the reached his chest.  
“No. You're still anyone.”, he told him, reaching up to take a grip of some thick strands of hair, growling as he pulled him down and felt himself sliding out of the tight muscle.  
Deidara moaned, didn't complain at all and instead pushed himself down again meeting Sasori's hips hard, as the redhead began thrusting into his warm inside.

Their pace got faster quickly and distracted Sasori from the unpleasant feeling that the blonde created with panting into his ear, since he rested his chin on Sasori's shoulder.  
“Harder”, he demanded with clenched teeth, before he specified: “My hair, hnn.”  
Sasori didn't question it and just wrapped his arm around him to firmly grip the hair in his neck, ruthlessly pulling his head back.

Even if Deidara didn't just rest his whole weight on him, Sasori felt a bit constricted underneath him, which may was just because of the general closeness of their bodies and the heat they created and the smell of fresh sweat of which he couldn't even decide if it aroused or disgusted him.  
It was similar with his shirt, which he soon felt soaking with Deidara's precum and it wasn't long until he noticed one of his hands between them that started to jerk himself off, while he still rested his head on Sasori's shoulder and breathed heavily into his ear.  
He started cursing, too, then praising, then cursing again, threw his head on the other side which covered the older one's face in his hair.  
Sasori didn't even care right now, just shook it off halfheartedly, drew his hand back, burying his nails in the soft skin of his backside.  
When he stopped to curse again and pushed himself down more desperately a few times Sasori heard him beg not to stop a few times despite the fact that he didn't even intend to do so.  
As he felt his hole clenching around his shaft hard it got clear why.  
He came with a long 'hnn' and the plea to go on right after, still stroking himself and Sasori did his best to thrust just as intense into him as before.  
“Fuck, _Sasori_ , yes, yes, _yes_ ”, he heard his deep voice growl and suddenly Deidara sat up again eagerly taking his whole length in again.  
A little too eager maybe.  
Sasori approached his own release faster than he even noticed, holding onto Deidara's thighs who finally slowed down exhausted.

They just held still and panted for some moments, before Sasori sat up and Deidara slowly lifted his body until he felt Sasori's penis slide out of him, before standing up.

“Well, you should've just taken your shirt off”, Deidara told him as he put his underwear and jeans on again, looking at the redhead's now dirty shirt.  
“Since customer's bleed on my clothes sometimes, I have another one.”, he responded, shrugging as he pulled the condom off and threw it away before he tugged his pants back up to close them.

After that he stood up to help him pulling the needles out of his skin again.  
“So did I get that right?”, Sasori asked as he slowly removed the first, “You scribbled a weird tattoo just to have a reason to come over and bring me to fuck you?”  
“No, no. I meant everything I said about the tattoo”, he grinned. “Sorry to crush your hopes. I just thought why not try to combine both, hnn...?”  
Sasori shook his head over him once again.  
“Well, it worked, right?”  
“Somehow...”, Sasori murmured, not at all glad that he had to admit.

…

As they were done he had went to the small bathroom to change his shirt before they came back to the entry.  
He went to unlock the door as Deidara pulled out his purse to pay.

“You did a good job, Sasori”, he smirked. “Can I call you that?”  
“You did twice, already.”, he mentioned, sighing over his ambiguous comments.  
“I'll take that as a yes. I'm-”  
“I remember your name.”  
“What an honor.”, his arms rested on the counter, eyeing Sasori a moment, than reaching behind it to take a pen and some piece of paper. “Well, thank you for the _birthday party_.”, he said grinning – again – while he wrote something down. “Hope you had a good time, too, hnn.”  
As he was done he looked up and passed him the piece of paper, before turning and shortly lifting his hand.  
  
Sasori looked down at the messy writing.  
It was an address.

“I'm home for the whole weekend”, Deidara said as he opened the door. “I'll be waiting!”  
Then the door closed and Sasori pressed his lips onto each other.

He would be  _waiting_ ...

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the people here, again: Please, you can tell me about mistakes, even small ones.  
> Regarding other critique - I know that it seems rushed at some points, especially towards the end, the sex happens sudden etc. But if there's anything else you think you need to tell me go ahead. ;)
> 
> Of course you're also very welcome to tell me what you liked! :D


End file.
